fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravena Felidae
Ravena Felidae, a Nekomata-Girl is Kurotsubasa's most newest member who joined sometime after getting aquainted with the Guild. ---- Story A cat-addicted girl who has problems socializing in real life, spends most of her time in FFW hanging out in the fanfics she has created. Having been bullied psychologically in real life, Ravena has a separate darker personality created from suppressed negative emotions. Being an empathetic person by nature, Ravena is always willing to listen and offer wise advice while offering a cat's paw to help anyone in need. Joins Shadow on the quest to solve FFW's crisis. Appearance Ravena Felidae has a baby face, golden cat eyes, shoulder length dark brown hair with lots of bouncy curls. She has a fluffy coffee colored tail (really two tails joined into one) and cat ears. Figure is hourglass curvy with a D-cup bust. She also has a small pair of dark brown wings that can grow out when needed. Her usual clothing consists of dark red sleeveless top under a long black jacket with high collar with black belt and black tights. Around her neck is a black collar with a golden bell around neck with black knee-high boots for footwear. When she was Raven's Familiar, Rave wore a red version of Raven's (Teen Titans) cloak and leotard. When Felidae converts to Felis, her curls will straighten out and become long and straight. Although 19, her height is around 152 cm, making her the shortest member of Kurotsubasa. Coupled with her baby face, Ravena is also easily mistaken as the youngest member. Personality Felidae On the outside, Ravena is generally cheerful and optimistic. She has a somewhat cheeky and childish side, often a partner in crime to Bella' pranks. Despite her childish aspects, Ravena is quite an empathatic person and is willing to listen to anyone's problem's. She is also observant despite her ditzy appearance and is able to offer wise advice to those in need. Felis Felis is Ravena's separate personality created from negative emotions which were suppressed while Ravena was still in training as Raven's Familiar. Unlike Felidae's more loving and cheerful nature, Felis is cold and sadistic and is not afraid to kill anyone in cold data. Her personality is also more mature and cruel and she is not above giving people harsh cruel truths about themselves. Raven's Familiar Prior to becoming Ravena Felidae, Rave was a VERY temperamental person who was prone to very violent mood swings. Since she met Punnya, her temper became more gentle and calm in comparison. Pre-Cannon When Ravena was in her early teens, she went by the name of Raven's Familiar, a "loose-cannon" who had difficulty controlling her emotion based powers. As a result, R.F. would always be in some kind of trouble with the Admin guards or involved in some kind of brawl with other players. Being emotionally unstable, Rave will be prone to unleash bursts of rage from time to time, her temper ablaze. When being chased by the Admin guards, Rave would frequently hide in the underground network hidden beneath the city. It was in these tunnels that Rave stumbled across a tiny Neko-Manju kitten which Rave adopted and raised, naming it Punnya due to the sound it makes. Since then, Rave and Punnya became inseparable and were always facing trouble together. One day, Rave was once again found herself getting involved in a fight with her on the losing end. Just as she was about to get finished off, Punnya protected her at the last minute which resulted in the Neko-Manju getting stabbed and critically injured. Seeing her pet injured, Rave became insane with rage and began to go wild attacking her opponent, beating him close to death when Punnya was able to manage her special power, Serenity Croon, that brought Rave back to her senses. After successfully healing Punnya, the Neko-Manju suddenly coughed up a magical orb which was revealed to be a pair of Neko Bells. Once attached, Rave found all her negative emotions disappearing while Punnya simultaneously grew her wings, a sign of their connection. Sometime later, Rave decided to change her appearance and her name, thus becoming Ravena Felidae. Cannon(FFW) While exploring the underground tunnels of Tokyo City for treasure, Ravena and Punnya were unfortunate enough to run into an evil player called DarkSin98. Despite putting up a fight Ravena got over-powered by Dark leaving Punnya to escape and find help. Not too long afterwards, while being chased by Admin guards, Punnya was fortunate enough to bump into Kurotsubasa and was somehow able to communicate her situation. Kurotsubasa (minus Keybladedude), were led by Punnya to the underground tunnels. While getting ambushed by mutant wolves and onigumo beasts, Kurotsubasa were joined by Cast and Leon, who were there to investigate strange going ons. The group eventually finds Dark and Ravena. After a fierce battle, Kurotsubasa were able to defeat Dark with Ravena dealing the finishing blow. Sometime since the incedent, Ravena (still not yet an official member) and Illu were chasing their pets who were being controlled by player, BloodxForxMyxRose, an old "acquaintance" from Shadow's past. Both girls were soon defeated by Rose, who in turn (after dressing them up as maids, don't ask) controls the two to attack Shadow. Shadow was fortunately able to snap the two back to reality, followed by defeating Rose soundly. Not long after that, when they received news of the upcoming tournament upon returning to the guild, Ravena was officially been declared a member of Kurotsubasa. Weapons/Items Neko Bell The Neko Bell is a magical item that both Ravena and Punnya wear around their necks. The Neko Bell functions as a seal that surpresses Felis within Ravena's subconcious. It also connects Ravena with Punnya mentally and emotionally. Twin-Tail Whips The Twin-tail Whips are Ravena's main weapons of choice. They are a long pair of black and red whips whch are hidden within Ravena's sleeves. Using her chakra, Ravena is able extend the length of the whips or make them harden into spikes. Punnya Cannon Punnya Cannon is Ravena's special Weapon created when her pet Neko-Manju, Punnya, combines with her arm. Punnya Cannon has the ability to absorb the user's element and convert it into a destructive beam. Fiction Powers Teen Titans Raven's Shadow Magic: Avatar: The Last Airbender Chi-Blocking (Ty Lee): Naruto Yamanaka Mind Jutsu: Original Power Nekomata Being a Nekomata-Girl, Ravena has the following basic feline abilities: ''-Super Agility'' ''-Flexibilty'' ''-Balance'' ''-Night Vision'' ''-Super Hearing'' ''-Enhanced Speed'' ''-Enhanced Smell'' ''-Super Jumping and Climbing abilities'' Also in addition, Ravena also posseses a few extra abilites which include, flight, and the abilitly to conjure up spirit balls. Techniques/Magic Bakeneko-Ken Bakeneko-ken or Monster Cat Fist is the taijutsu style of Ravena Felidae. It is a Capoeira based martial art with plenty of swift, dancer like moves that promise a deadly blow. Bakeneko-ken is swift and fierce and focuses on Fear. Ravena is able to use Bakeneko-Ken to project her Fear (which comes in the form of a Nekomata) to intimidate her oppoments. Spells As a controller of the element of Magic, Ravena is knowledgable of a few spells. The following are the known spells so far: +Neko-Neko-Nekoko: Ravena's regular spell chant. +Hana-Hana-Hanabi: Creates fireworks of fire flowers, mostly for show. +Tsume-Teka-Neko-Teka: A spell that transforms Ravena's nails into claws. +Neko-Nekobi-NekoHIBI!!!! : Conjures up fireballs. +Na-Na-Na-Nao-Nao...rasu~....: A healing song that Ravena sings to heal wounds. Music Themes Ravena Felidae: Fukkireta Ravena Felis: Paper Moon Both: GOD KNOWS by Hirano Aya Quotes Felidae "What I lack in power, I make up with Creativity-HUNNYA!" "As much as we'd like to run from our past selves, sooner or later they will catch up to us..." "It's not the amount of strength or type of power you have that determines the fight, but how you're able to use it!" "The stronger fighter is not one without weaknesses, but rather one who can transform their weaknesses into strength-nya!" "Well, you know what they say! You can pick your friends and you can pick your nose, but you can't pick your friend's nose!" X3< Felis "It's against Felidae's rules to destroy others.... *smiles evilly* Good thing, I'm not her..." "You've been very naughty, cutting me like that. *Takes out whip* I'm afraid I'm gonna have to punish you now~! *Cracks Whip*" "Me? A Demon?! A Monster?! A Psycho-Bitch?! Don't you dare call me those names! *Smiles maliciously* I'm a BakeNeko-Girl, and don't you forget it!" "Oh I'm not mad, I'm Insane!" Gallery Kurotsubasa chibi page by raiju onna-d4vncv4.jpg|Ravena with Kurotsubasa Illu and ravena maids by raiju onna-d4y29ok.jpg|Maid mode Ravena felidae felis by raiju onna-d4y25pm.jpg|Ravena Felidae/Felis and Punnya illu__rose_and_ravena_felis_by_raiju_onna-d4vsqim.jpg|Ravena Felis, Illu, and Rose Trivia -Ravena has a huge weakness for cream based pastries, namely cream puffs. -Ravena owns six cats in the Real World. -Despite her appearance being based on a cat, Ravena least favorite food is ironically seafood and has a mild allergic reaction to shellfish. -Ravena's dream is to start her own award winning anime series and is currently a voice actress for kid cartoons such as Patch Pillows and Megaminimals (Season 2). -Eventhough Ravena possesses the ability to fly in FFW, she is actually terrified of heights in the Real World. Category:Characters Category:Kurotsubasa Category:Players Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Pet Owners